


The Fox Hunter

by Amunet_RadiDoe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Swearing, Tags May Change, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Not Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), its hell what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amunet_RadiDoe/pseuds/Amunet_RadiDoe
Summary: Falling....Down....Down...Down....Straight into the fiery pits that so many know as hell. A tiny little fox amongst beasts that tower above her. There are far more enemies than allies in this wicked place, and there is one rule that she must must follow if the fox is too survive.... Always watch your back....
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first story I've ever written for others, so please be patient with me and if you notice a mistake feel free to let me know! The Idea of Hazbin Hotel and all of its characters along with some from Helluvs Boss, belong to Vivziepop! I have a few of my OC's added in, and if you have a few of yours that you would like to see appear in the book feel free to leave there name and description in the comments and ill try and add them in. Updates may be irregular so bare with me! 

It's going to start slow and Alastor probably won't show up for awhile but rest assured he WILL show up. LockPick (aka LP) is one of my original characters who I plan on writing a comic for, but that will NOT involve a love story with our precious deer boi. I'm excited to hear your guys feedback! Feel free to leave a comment if you have any OC's of yours that you would like to see in the first upcoming chapter and also leave a slight description so I know how to describe them!Wish me luck!!!


	2. Welcome To H.E. Double Hockey Sticks!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much to say about our foxy friend without giving anything away, all I can say is....She Fucked Up....

Gun shots...

Dogs....

Pain exploded from her side as the girl fell to her knees, clutching the new wound as blood began to stain her shirt. Her breathing was quick and raspy as her lungs burned and legs ached. Despite the new injury, she forced herself back to her feet as she could she the flash lights in the distance growing closer. She could hear the men shouting and the dogs barking.... they were hunting her...

She knew why she was being chased... she had stolen and had lied so many times that she lost track of what all she had done. Despite this she didn't think it would be a big enough deal to get her HUNTED! What could she have possibly done to deserve this?!The pain from the new hole in her side didn't help her hazy memory as images flashed before her eyes.

The dark alleyway, the customer that she was supposed to deliver too, the 'precious cargo' that she handed to him... and then the cop... in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her head throbbed as her brain repeated the images, adding more to them each time. A gun going off, the cop on the ground, her customer running as the sound of sirens came closer. She forced herself to keep running, blood now leaking from between her fingers as she ran deeper into the forest. The gun in her hand, the cop's partner coming round the corner with more not far behind....the hunt began....

The pieces of her memory all came together perfectly, like a puzzle. That's why they were chasing her, not just for her usual crimes... but for the cop she had killed.... Her vision began to blur as she continued to push forward. Her heart pounded in her chest, almost threatening to burst at any second. She kept running, if you could even call it that.... she was mostly just stumbling forward while trying not to fall again.

She continued to stumble about, her vision beginning to grow darker around the edges....SNAP....she released a cry of pain as her legs gave out beneath her, she reached with both of her hands toward her ankle, attempting in vain to free it from the rusted bear trap.

The sound of her hunters grew closer, there flashlights getting brighter and there voices louder as they steadily closed the distance between her and them. Despite knowing it was pointless she took her gun out of its holster, her hands wet, and sticky from her wound. They grew closer as her heart raced twice as fast as before. Her hand shook slightly as she aimed at whatever moved..... and fired.

A few bullets managed to hit one or two of the dogs while another managed to hit one of her hunters, most just hit the trees, sending bark flying. She refused to go down without a fight as she continued to fire. She almost missed the feeling of something warm running down her chest, key word being almost. Her eyes trailed down to her chest, and with the dim light of the moon and the flash lights she saw a pool of scarlet red blood dripping from a new hole right where her heart laid within her chest.

She heaved out a raspy breath as she steadily allowed herself to lay the rest of the way down on the cold forest floor, her eyes gazing up at the dark, star filled sky. The stars themselves twinkled as if the angles in heaven were laughing...mocking her knowing full well she could never join them. She knew what awaited her after death, she just never thought it would be so soon.

Her vision steadily grew darker as she released a weak laugh. If heaven was going to mock her by laughing then so be it, she could laugh right back at them. The last thing she saw before her vision went completely black, was the stars

.

.

.

.

.

.

Floating.... she was floating, nothing but darkness surrounded her as she remained suspended in thin air.There was no forest, no cops,no stars, there was nothing but inky blackness. Was this the after life? Floating around in pitch darkness for the rest of eternity didn't sound so bad. As she began to accept that this was all there was, she noticed a small red light from the corner of her eye.

It steadily became larger as mere seconds past. The sensation of floating on thin air quickly turned to the feeling of falling, down, down, down, faster and faster as the air around her began to heat up. The world around her flashed from inky black to blood red in the blink of an eye as she continued to plummet downwards. Before she could take a look at her surroundings her back slammed into something solid, the sensation of falling quickly disappeared as all the air seemed to be pushed out of her lungs.Her eyes were squinted shut as she let out a slight groan of pain, her entire body sore from the impact which would no doubt leave bruises.

As she laid there, her senses steadily started to come back to her.Her eye slowly squinted up at the large blood red sky, although most of her surroundings were unseeable due to the tall buildings on either side of her.The next thing to come back to her was her hearing, the hustle and bustle of a city being quite easy to pick up on since she'd lived in one for about 6 years. Although she could make out the occasional scream or gunshot, which was odd, sure the city was never the safest but she knew for a fact that hearing a gunshot near a busy part of a city would have sent people into a panic.

A strong stench filled her nose as she quickly brought her hand up to cover it.It smelled like something between burning hair and rotting trash that had been soaked in sewage water. She steadily moved herself into a sitting position but quickly regretted her decision. Walking along the sidewalk, just ten feet away from her, were monsters.... Each one came in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes, but most seemed to look partially human.

She sat for what felt like hours, a few of the creatures that walked by either gave her a slight glance or just ignored her completely. Thankful that they all seemed rather uninterested in her she made a move to stand only to topple back over,causing a few of the creatures to laugh and a few others to mutter things like 'dumb ass' under their breath. She huffed out a sigh of annoyance as she looked for anything to help her stand. Her eyes landed on a rusty metal rod just a few feet away from her, she carefully moved so that she could scoot closer to the rod, and reached out only to freeze at the sight of her arm.

It was a pale,slightly ashen grey color, while her fingers seemed to be much more claw like then she remembered. Her breathing sped up as she quickly reached out and grabbed the rod, steadily forcing herself to stand as her legs wobbled. She took a few shaky steps toward the edge of the alley where the other creatures were walking along the sidewalk. Now that she was standing, it was quite easy to tell that many were noticeably taller then her, this only made her feel worse about walking amongst them. She finally gained up enough courage to step out and start walking (more like wobbling like a foal whos just learning to walk) along the sidewalk in search of any reflective surface she could find. Each creature she past seemed to eye her up and down as she did the same to them while they past each other, she knew what they were doing, she had seen people back in her city do it to her plenty of times.

They were sizing her up(despite the fact that she was clearly smaller then nine out of ten of them) as either a target or a potential threat. She simply kept a calm composure and even pretended to scoff slightly at a few as if she didn't almost have a frickin conniption back in the alleyway at the mere sight of them. She finally spotted a display window a little further down the sidewalk. She forced her wobbly legs to move faster which caused her to bump into a tall...spidery looking creature. "AYE! Watch where your fuckin' goin' ya dumbass broad!" The creature continued to curse under its breath as it stalked off down the sidewalk.

 _Fucking rude much?_ she thought bitterly as she made it to the window display. She nearly gasped at the creature reflected back at her. Her hair was no longer a light brown, but instead it was a dark raven black with two unnaturally bright red fox like ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her once hazel eyes had changed to a deep blue right eye, and an emerald green left eye,with her pupils shaped slightly more into a slit. Her lips were a scarlet red and her canine teeth were far sharper than before as she reached up to poke one with her finger only to hiss slightly in pain and quickly pull her finger away. A small rivulet of blood now began to form on her index finger as she looked back at her reflection other then the ears, eyes, and skin she looked overall human, which she was silently thankful abou....

Oh....

Oh no....

Oh dear that can't be...

She turned to get a better look at her very obvious and very new limb. A long fluffy black tail hung rather loosely behind her, the snow white tip of it not quite reaching the ground. It wagged and twitched every now and again, and she could now fully feel the ears on the top of her head twitch and swivel toward the different sounds around her. As she was looking at her new appendage a bright neon sign caught her eye, The words on it finally making everything around her make a little more sense.'Welcome To Hell!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you all for your support so far! 57 hits and three kudos may not seem like much but it means a lot to people who are nervous about posting what they write. Keep being awesome and don't forget to leave the name and brief description of any of your OC's that you wanna see pop up in the book! And yes a particular spider demon managed to wiggle in to the first chapter as a surprise guest!:)


End file.
